chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
| tribes= | place= 6/18 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 9 | days= 34 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 17/20 | alliances2= | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 4 | days2= 11 |}} Eris was a contestant on Season 1 ''and ''Fans vs. Favorites. Eris is best-known for her love of chaos and superiority complex. In 1'', she played deceitfully and strategically, which helped her progress far in the game before her eventual elimination. In ''Fans vs. Favorites, she was an early target for her reputation and was the first Favorite out of the game after losing a fire-starting tiebreaker. In total, Eris has spent 45 days playing the game and has received 13 votes against her. ''Malta'' Eris was placed on the Ilma tribe, where she formed a close bond with Jocelyn. Ilma won three out of the four first immunity challenges; on the one occasion Eris attended Tribal Council, she only incurred one vote and voted out Cecil with Jocelyn in a hectic 2-1-1-1-1 vote. Eris remained on Ilma after the dissolution of Nar with four of her initial tribemates, and ended up developing a close relationship with Pluto. Ilma was unable to physically compete with Kurrenti, and lost three out of the four first challenges, including the two tribal immunity challenges. Eris joined the tribe in voting out Dakota and then Maxwell, who had attempted to stage a coo. Ilma would lose the next reward challenge, but were able to win the next immunity challenge, the last one before the merge. Entering into the merge, Eris was approached about joining the members of the original Kurrenti tribe about joining them in a majority against the other contestants; Eris was only playing with them in theory, and made the biggest move the game had seen at that point by selling out Kurrenti to the members of the original Ilma and Nar tribes. At Tribal Council, the leader of Kurrenti, Bobby, was blindsided by Eris' voting bloc. At the next Tribal Council, the remaining loyal Kurrenti members attempted to vote out Eris, but Eris' voting bloc once more succeeded in getting rid of their target, wildcard Nicole. Eris' former ally Pluto, however, flipped the script when claims of disloyalty reached him, and Eris' allies Lexi Belle and Sally were voted out in back-to-back Tribal Councils, leaving Eris and Jocelyn alone in the game. At the next Tribal Council, Cheyenne voted against Eris, but The Alliance spared Eris by voting out Cheyenne instead. Eris and Jocelyn attempted to convince the tribe to take out physical threat Maggie, but the two of them were unable to break The Alliance, and Eris was voted out 4-2, becoming the sixth jury member. Eris ultimately voted for Benjamin to win the game, which he did. ''Fans vs. Favorites'' Eris returned to the game twelve seasons later as one of ten fan-favorites. Eris was safe throughout the first three cycles as the Favorites dominated the immunity challenges before finally losing one. Eris was recruited into Hunter's female alliance to blindside Dan, while unbeknownst to Eris, a male alliance was being formed by Dan to blindside her. At Tribal Council, the two alliances were forced into a tie during a 4-4-1-1 vote between Dan and Eris; Dan won, eliminating Eris. *Dan and Eris tied with four votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Eris was eliminated. Trivia *In 1'', Eris received votes from Praxton when she didn't receive votes from Cheyenne, and received votes from Cheyenne when she didn't receive votes from Praxton. *Eris was the first person to vote someone out in one season, and then be voted out by them in another season. **Eris voted Dakota out in ''1, and Dakota voted her out in Fans vs. Favorites. Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Ilma Tribe Category:Day 34 Category:6th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 1 Jury Category:Favorites Category:Favorites Tribe Category:Fans vs. Favorites Contestants Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Day 11 Category:17th Place Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players